


Time Limit

by masayosi661, purplesheep22



Series: Worthy of Trust and Confidence [9]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: A Chinese-English Translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short PWP.</p><p>Asher has left the office. Mike is probably running for the House of Representatives. I didn't really decide on that point so it remains vague in this fic. Anyway, it's just a ...PWP. (Hey!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Limit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Limit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703063) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661). 



 

 

"Fuck! How dare these bastards..."

"Mike? What happened?"

Asher is in the middle of his Windsor. He turns away from the dressing mirror and looks at Mike questioningly. The other man is adjusting the clasps on his sock garters while flipping through the newly delivered magazine.

Mike's first response is to throw it to the side, but he does not reply.

"Mike?"

"Nothing, just some bullshit."

Asher turns back to adjust his tie, but his eyes are tightly following Mike through the mirror. "You know I can always pick it up later and read it myself, right." Mike has to give in to Asher's stare and stands up to pass the print material to him.

"You don't need to read it, really Ben, it's just some..."

"You've been in this election business for quite some time, shouldn't get cross over some trifles."

They went public during the end of Asher's term. As expected by the then Chief of Staff, there were too many other things demanding people's attention as the world undergoes great changes. Backed by the powerful public relation resources of the White House, the pressure they encountered was greatly reduced compared to any other time. Nevertheless, Mike still wants to loosen his tie whenever he recalls those days with a feeling of suffocation. However vicious it was, the attack was solely towards the two of them. What Asher is reading right now, however, it (Mike refuses to call it a piece of news report) has dragged the elegant lady long passed away into the muddy water.

Asher pales as he goes through the lines. Mike clenches his teeth.

"I'll get the PR to handle this."

"No, let me talk to them first. I have some other ideas. Let's not respond fiercely first."

"Ben! Aren't you angry? This kind of—"

"Who said I'm not angry! Just imagine that Connor might see it—"

There is fury burning in Asher's eyes. Mike is not unfamiliar with this expression. Over his presidency, though Asher can be ranked among the tops of all past presidents based amiability, there are really too many things that can cross a president. Mike is perfectly clear that Asher is not a Mr Nice without any temper. Even so, Mike has seldom seen him like this to the best of his knowledge.

"Ben..."

"But it's just some useless dirty tricks. This kind of hostile attack will only backfire, suggesting that your opponents are getting anxious and unscrupulous. Believe me, I know exactly that a harsh refutation will only help them with the coverage. We need a way to punch them to the ground and smash them."

"... Do you know that your current expression don't exactly look like an ex-leader of the free world, but more of a devilish villain?"

The ex-President gives him an even more evil look, "Welcome to my world."

He steps closer and takes Asher into his arms, who has just thrown the magazine to the side. Mike places a kiss beside his ear.

"But some of that is actually the truth. Maggie was indeed very talented. In fact, if not for our time... I guess you know about the resistance for female politicians back when I started, she would have become an equally accomplished president, rather than just the First Lady."

"An equally accomplished president?"

Asher glares at him with a smile, then raises his eyebrow, "I'm not that humble as you might have thought, Mike. Or else I wouldn't be the president."

Looking closely at his smile, Mike hesitates, but asks in a low voice, "Do you miss her?"

"Of course."

In the mirror, the man behind him looks down with apology and distress. Asher extends his hand backwards to cup along his face, and passes his sincerity to him through the reflection.

"Don't get it wrong, Mike. I have many regrets, but I'm not regretful. I won't be sorry for all the things we've been through that allow me to stand by your side."

"Ben..."

"Don't give me that face, okay?"

The gentle pat on his cheek makes Mike tighten his arms, "Damn, you always know how to handle me."

"Hey, and you just realize?"

The moment that Asher turns his head up and to his side to smile smugly, Mike kisses him on the lips. Asher is compliant in his arms and leans back as the kiss gets deeper, but he can't hold back his laughter when he feels the hardness down there,

"Calm down, Mike. We are going to your fundraiser. There's no time to get ready all over again."

"We don't need to. I have an idea." He whispers to Asher's ear while licking along the rim. The deep voice incites slight trembles down the man in front, "Please take off your trousers."

He unfastens his belt and pushes down the trousers together with his boxer briefs. Asher gives him a challenging look from the mirror and kicks the clothes away, "And then?"

Mike follows suit and gets rid of his clothes for the lower parts. His hands travel downwards and gently take hold of the part that is getting interested from the dark golden curls. Satisfied with his pause in breathing and the muffled hum, Mike slides his erection below the cleft in between his thighs.

"Come on, tighten up for me."

Moving in and out of the crack with Asher's cooperation, Mike stokes him harder. In a moment, the man in front gasps louder and can't sustain standing. His knees give way but Mike immediately holds him in place by the waist.

"Woah, keep it up, my old man."

"Don't fool around if you know I'm an old man!"

"Aren't we doing those morning runs and exercises for this?"

"I really don’t consider keeping fit for this kind of— Oh..."

A firm stroke and the warm and slippery rubbing along the intimate region halt his words half way. Mike is dutifully clothed on the upper half, but only has a pair of mid-calf socks secured by the garters for his lowers. His hair is longer than the past, combed backwards with oil, graceful and gentleman-like. In the reflection, however, he hangs his head next to Asher's neck and looks immersed and deep in desire. He looks up to meet Asher's eyes, the deep blue is strikingly charming.

Getting a grip of Mike's rhythm, Asher keeps his legs tense and moves in the opposite direction. Their already turned-ons get more excited from the friction and petting. He leans completely backwards and rests his head on Mike's shoulder. In the absence of mind leading to climax, he grips tightly on Mike's arm around his waist and hisses out his name. Securely supporting the additional weight, Mike pushes in more furiously, and closely follows with a deep moan.

They stand against each other for quite a while to recover their breaths. Asher glances at the conspicuous stain on the mirror and gestures to Mike as he turns around,

"Let's get this straight, it wasn’t my idea, so I'm not cleaning that."

Mike laughs. He nods and takes the other man back into his arms, "Alright, I'll deal with it."

"Since then, I suppose we can make it even dirtier to be worth of the effort."

"Mike! We can't be late! You know..."

"Do you forget what I did for a living previously? I'm very experienced in keeping track of the time we have left."

The persuasive ex-president is once again muffled on the mouth, but he does not really intend to argue anyway. He has to admit that he also occasionally misses those days, in which they had to try the very best, for some shared time with each other.

 

 

End

 


End file.
